Una mañana en el nuevo año
by GranDragonBuzan31
Summary: Ash y Lillie se encontraban dormidos hasta que la rubia lo despierta, viene después de lo acontecido en 'Navidad en Alola'.


**Aquí les dejo una historia, que es lemon entre Ash y Lillie, enjoy :) la cual sucede después que ellos hayan celebrado año nuevo y que sus amigos ya tenían que regresar a sus regiones de origen.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokemon no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Nintendo y sus respectivos creadores.

 **Advertencia:** Contiene lemon y los personajes (Lillie y Ash) tienen las edades de 32 y 33 respectivamente.

Era el amanacer despues de tres días de la celebración de año nuevo y varios celebraron hasta el amanecer mientras que otros prefirieron dormirse a la de la mañana.

Lillie y Ash se encontraban acostados en la cama, el azabache se encontraba totalmente agotado ya que se había tomado una gran cantidad de licor; la rubia por su parte, solamente se limitó a tomarse unas tres copas de vino.

La rubia tenía un sueño en el cual se encontraba totalmente sola en un campo totalmente abierto el cual solo había flores de muchos colores y a la vista no se podía ver ni un solo arbol, después ella sentía como el campo lentamente se desvanecía y sentía como ella caía al vacío

Finalmente ella se despertó de golpe y se dijo a sí misma que solamente fue un sueño.

-Solamente fue un sueño. -Pensaba ella.

La oji esmeralda veía a su esposo, le acaricó su cabello y este se despertó.

-Buenos días mi amado. -Dijo la rubia mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

-Buenos días mi preciosa. -Dijo el azabache bostezando mientras acariciaba el pelo de la mujer.

-¿Dormiste bien? -Preguntó ella mientras sonreía.

-Sí, claro estoy... algo cansado... -Luego él se cubrió con la almohada.

-Ash, despierta por favor.

-En unos cinco minutos. -Bostezó. -No quiero ir a la escuela.

-Amor, por favor ya no eres un niño. -Dijo la oji esmeralda dando un almoadazo a su esposo.

-Ahh, esta bien, esta bien. -Me voy a levantar. -Le respondió el hombre. -¿Quieres ver cómo están nuestros hijos?-

-Ellos aún siguen durmiendo. -Respondió Lillie.

-¿Y entonces para que me levantaste?

-Quería ver tu reacción. -Rió la rubia.

-¿Los niños?

-Aún siguen durmiendo.

-Quisiera despertarlos, me gustaría jugar con ellos. -Dijo Ash quien se iba a levantar de la cama pero la mujer le agarró el brazo.

-No, dejalos que aún sigan durmiendo. -Dijo la rubia. -Ellos aún son niños, anoche estaban muy cansados y necesitan dormir para crecer, especialmente Danna.

El azabache suspiró, el quería jugar con ellos, pero la rubia quería que mejor los dejara descansar porque quería estar al lado de él en ese momento.

-Si quieres puedes jugar conmigo. -Dijo la mujer quien se estaba desprendiendo de su ropa interior y de su gran camison blanco, ella no tenía el brasier puesto ya que le incomodaba demasiado a la hora de dormir y también para complacer a Ash. En otras palabras estaba completamente desnuda.

-¿Jugar contigo?

-Sí, quiero hacerlo, como las varias veces que lo hemos hecho Ash. -Dijo ella al igual que agarraba una de las mentas que había en la mesita de noche y se la metía en su boca.

-Claro, pero estoy algo cansadito.

-¿No decías que tenías energía para jugar con nuestros hijos? -Se irritó ella.

-No me mires con esa cara. -Reclamó el azabache.

La oji esmeralda suspiró, movió su cabello hacia atrás y decidió acaraciciarle el rostro.

-Amor ¿Qué haces?

-Sólo te estoy acariciando el rostro. ¿Dime Ash quieres jugar conmigo? -Dijo ella con los ojos brillosos y esta vez con una sonrisa. -No dejes que el cansancio te venza.

-Ok, esta bien, voy a tratar.

-Vamos, será divertido. -Dijo ella. -Como te decía eres genial en la cama, no me vayas a decir voy a tratar.

Luego la oji esmeralda movio su mano hacia el miembro de Ash, el azabache, por su parte se sorprendió por la acción de su amada.

Dicho esto, la rubia masajeaba el pene del azabache con el fin que él sintiera placer y hacerlo llegar al clímax.

-Sigue así Lillie. -Gritaba con placer Ash. -Sigue así, no pares.

Al hombre se le estaba derritiendo el cerebro, tanto por ver el cuerpo de Lillie desnuda y por estar siendo excitado por ella. El azabache jadeaba por un buen tiempo hasta que ella lo hizo llegar al clímax.

Luego el muchacho uso sus manos para agarrar los pechos de la oji esmeralda. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia la izquierda y suspiró.

-Si dices que soy genial en la cama, voy a besarte.

Los dos se dieron un profundo beso por unos cuantos segundos y Ash continuaba tocando los senos de la mujer

La mujer oji esmeralda aumentaba el ritmo de su respiración y los gemidos querían romper los oídos del azabache, pero él sabía que la estaba excitando.

-Vamos Lillie, yo sé que te gusta. -Comentaba él.

Ella continuaba gimiendo y suspirando, a la vez que ella sentía como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban de forma considerable, al igual como las manos de Ash acariciaban delicadamente su cuerpo.

-Ash...sigue...por favor...sigue. -Gemía muy excitada Lillie.

Ash no perdía tiempo, miraba de frente hacia los ojos verdes de ella y sus manos sentían todo el cuerpo de ella, masajeaba por un buen tiempo los senos de ella hasta bajar por el abdomen, pasando por sus nalgas hasta finalmente llegar a las piernas de ella.

-A pesar de la edad aún mantiene su hermoso cuerpo. -Pensó el azabache, además su cabello huele tan rico, como si fuera coco.

Además del cuerpo, también jugaba con el cabello rubio de ella, sentía el aroma de este

Ash acariciaba cuidadosamente las piernas de la mujer y se podían sentir los pequeños pelitos rubios; él acaricaba de forma suave para sentirlos mejor. Ella en cambio, acariciaba la espalda del muchacho.

-Vamos a hacerlo nuevamente. -Dijo Lillie.

-Como quieras amor, ¿y si los niños se levantan y piden que hagas el desayuno?

-No creo, ellos deben aún estar muy dormidos, se veían bastante cansados, con tanto que jugaron ayer.

-No te preocupes aquí tengo unos condones en la mesita de noche.

-Ash.

-Dime amor.

-¿Siempre llevas esos condones en la mesita? -Dijo la mujer al ver los preservativos en la mano de Ash.

-De hecho si.

-Ah... no importa... Ven para acá.

La rubia le colocó el condón a Ash y él colocó su miembro en la vagina de la oji esmeralda, ella lo sintió y su ritmo de respiración estaba aumentándose aún más.

Él la estaba embistiendo, parecía que la estaba maltratando pero Lillie no lo interpretaba así, sino que sentía placer y su corazón parecía que quería salir, sus ojos estaban bastante abiertos y los pulmones de ella sentían que estaban recolectando más aire de lo habitual.

Ash...-mmmmm.-La oji esmeralda estaba gimiendo y sentía como el miembro del azabache se sentía muy duro. -No pienses que me estas maltratando, al contrario me estas dando amor, como lo has hecho en todos estos años.

-Lillie ¿No sientes dolor?

-Algo... pero eso no importa, sigue...sigue...sigue así.

La rubia usó sus uñas para enterrarlas en la espalda de su esposo.

-Al parecer siente algo de dolor. -Pensaba el hombre al sentir aquellas uñas.

-No importa que yo sienta dolor. -Gemía Lillie. -Sigue...no pares.

Finalmente los dos terminaron agotados y respirando constantemente, pero aún con querer ganas de más pero se limitaron a acercarse y mirarse mutuamente

-Te amo Lillie. -Suspiró Ash. -No dejaré que nada malo te pase, a ti ni a nuestros hijos.

-Te amo Ash. -Dijo la mujer. -Que sea este un grandioso año para nuestra familia.

Los dos terminaron cansándose hasta darse un beso y dándose caricias mutuas mientras aún el sol de Alola continuaba brillando la mañana en la Isla Melemele.


End file.
